


Du

by nipfel



Series: Postkartengrüße aus Münster [1]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Deutsch | German, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2123763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nipfel/pseuds/nipfel





	Du

„Ach, nun stell dich doch nicht so an“, schimpfte Thiel.  
„Du hast leicht reden. Wer hat es denn zuerst gesagt? Du oder ich?“, entgegnete Boerne beleidigt.  
„Es ist doch völlig egal, wer es zuerst gesagt hat“, verteidigte Thiel und fügte nach kurzem Überlegen hinzu, „Die Hauptsache ist doch, dass es gesagt wurde, oder?“  
Der andere sah ihn unsicher an. „Aber ich wollte …“  
Doch Thiel unterbrach ihn. „Du kannst nun mal nicht immer der Erste sein. Jetzt war ich halt schneller. Akzeptier es!“  
„Na gut“, lenkte Boerne ein, „aber dann stoßen wir noch richtig an. Auch das Du braucht Stil!“


End file.
